Will of the Gods: Earth Contact
by Koralias
Summary: Artemis is wanted. The scary thing is that the gods want him. And Holly. They had sent me to get him for them. I'm Artemis, the God's Earth Contact.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters, but Artemis (the girl) is mine.**_

**My P.O.V:**

I watched as he glanced around, looking for the disembodied voice. "Behind you, genius." He turned around quickly. I suppressed my laughter.

He held out his hand. "I'm Artemis Fowl the Second. Who are you?" He asked.

I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Artemis." I could see the shock in his eyes. Oh, he was good at hiding it, but I was better.

Suddenly a ball of blue light appeared and two voices could be heard. "I own the ocean, not you."

"You don't own anything but your tears, seafart."

"Oh, yeah, and you own more?"

Artemis looked at me. "I'm just taking a stab in the dark here, but would they happen to be Poseidon and Neptune, the Greek and Roman gods of the sea?" Sarcasm dripped in his voice. I liked this boy. He was quite a lot like me.

"You would be right, Artemis. Now, could you please excuse me for a bit? I've got to sort this out." I stalked over to the two gods. "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE BLOODY SHUT UP? YOU'RE BOTH EQUAL!" I walked back to Artemis. "Sorry about that, Poseidon and Neptune can never figure out their differences and just live with each other. They have serious problems. And please don't look at me like that. I know you're thinking that I would probably get drowned in the ocean or something for talking to them like that, but don't worry, I can take care of myself perfectly well. And also please don't try to hide your emotions from me. It'll never work. I'm simply superb at reading emotions. You have to be when you cohort with gods and stuff. Especially Hades. He never says a word unless he has a reason to." I inwardly grinned at his slightly stunned expression. Artemis and Apollo would love to meet him. Especially Artemis, who would love to meet the boy who was named after her, she'd laughed her head off when I told her Artemis Fowl was a boy.

She could have come and gotten him, you know. But she was too lazy. Of Course, she didn't say that she was too lazy. She'd said that she'd been too busy turning hunters into animals and stuff. Yeah, right. Sure she was, sitting in front of the THEATRE! Watching friking Romeo and Juliet. Jeez, she actually thought I would fall for it, believe it or not?

So, anyway, they had decided to get me, their 'Earth contact' to bring Artemis Fowl and Holly Short back up to, well, their place. After, of course, I had managed to get them to finally realise who they were, fulfil their destiny and the **whole** entire time, I had to be there and come up with a plausible explanation for my sudden appearance in Ireland when I lived in Australia. Gods are so helpful sometimes, aren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I looked at the girl standing in front of me. I had no doubt she had magic in her, but which type of fairy was the question I was asking myself.

I studied her closer. She had short black hair which appeared to have dyed silver and red streaks at first glance, but I could see they were natural highlights. She was dressed in black with silver trimmings and a katana hung in its sheath on her back. If Juliet was here, she'd be complaining about all the black in the girl's outfit.

But, then again, if Juliet was here, she'd also be pinning the girl to the ground and either pummelling her or asking her questions threateningly. Probably the former option.

She raised her left eyebrow at me. Her right eye was completely hidden behind a lock of dark red and black hair. "In case you're wondering, I'm mainly part elf. But if you like, you can count sprites, pixies, centaurs, the whole works."

I chose not to reply. Instead I asked her a question I had been wondering about. "Why is your eye silver and slitted?"

She grinned. "So, you noticed the pupil was slitted, did you? And you only said eye, not eyes. Very good, though they did say you were smart. Well, I suppose I do owe you an explanation, though I'll tell you when Holly gets here. I'm too lazy to have to explain it twice, plus I hate repeating myself."

How did she know Holly was coming? We were at Tara, but still, I could have just come here for relaxation. Not that I ever relaxed, but still, she didn't know that.

Suddenly Holly appeared, her neutrino pointed at the girl Artemis. But if Holly's intention was to scare her, it didn't work. The other Artemis just raised her left eyebrow and blinked. She was totally unastonished.

Holly slowly put down her neutrino, almost as if she didn't want to. "Who are you?" she asked. The girl smiled sadly.

"I owe you an explanation and I told Artemis I would tell him when you got here, so I suppose I can't postpone it any longer. Because I'm also called Artemis you can call me Felicity or Feli, my name I use around other people, for the sake of your own sanity before your brain goes crazy trying to remember who you were talking to."

**Author's Note: ****Thank you everyone who reviewed. I would like at least five reviews before I post the next chapter and tell you all ****Feli's**** life story.**


End file.
